miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Auclair/Spider Monkey
'''Sawyer Auclair '''is the holder of the spider monkey Miraculous. Appearance Civilian Appearance Sawyer has wavy short black hair that is mostly neat, and usually looks a little wind blown. Just the slightest bit. He has green eyes, that sometimes make him look sort of naughty, and has very obvious dimples, which makes him look like he’s always grinning, or not serious too. He has grey braces but he is due to take them off soon. Sawyer generally dresses with a preppy flair. He tends to wear generally casual preppy clothes, such as jeans, khakis, and a plain colored t-shirt, usually grey, navy, or green. Sometimes he wears a sweatshirt, athletic or just a logo. Hero Appearance Spider Monkey has a very dark grey, that from the natural human eye looks black, skintight hero suit. He blends in well at the night. His hero suit has black fur on the side, resembling a real spider monkey’s fur. Spider Monkey wears black boots that match his suit, with buckles and snaps on the side. Spider Monkey still has his muscular physique he has as Sawyer. He also has a lean, long tail like a spider monkey would, which helps him keep his balance. The tail is mostly strong, and Spider Monkey actually draws a lot of power from it. Personality Civilian Personality Sawyer is in general, well, on the exterior, a very laid back person. He hides a lot of himself inside, and has learned to channel it in other ways that weren’t facial expressions or talking in general. He doesn’t really talk a BUNCH, which makes it hard to actually tell his personality. If he is with someone, Sawyer will talk to them, and when he actually tries, he is a mostly friendly kid, and smiled reasonably. Sawyer does have some bad traits, but as do anyone. He holds a lot inside him, and doesn’t let it out to other people. He tries not to let other people know he’s feeling angry, or sad. He doesn’t let anyone know he’s anything except okay. He also comes off as very shy, because he doesn’t really like talking. He is actually mostly self conscious and afraid he is going to mess up, which is why he doesn’t talk that much. He is a reasonable person, but occasionally talks to himself when he is in private (or, when he thinks he is in private, because he is almost always with his sister). Sawyer doesn’t love being in the spotlight, and would never, ever become a celebrity, but he is a great artist. He channels all his negative energy that he stores up into his art. If he didn’t do art, he’d probably go mad. He loves using watercolors, but also does a lot of crafts as well. He makes his own shoelaces as mentioned, and handmakes gifts and cards usually. He made his sister a backpack out of a binder and an old pair of jeans that she still uses, and made his mom some bracelets. He made his dad a paperweight as well. One of the many reasons why he bottles up emotions, was because his family moved from Oregon to (insert name of city, Forumsville, I think?), and felt very lost, like he was going to lose everything when they moved. He misses his friends a lot too, and was just starting to become comfortable with speaking out with him. He really didn’t want to move, but his dad got a great promotion, so that his mom could stay and work at home, and they could also buy a bigger, nicer home. He was sad at first, and was in fact, crying at home, but he felt excited when he saw their new home, and making new friends would make him a lot more comfortable too. Sawyer, in summary, is a relaxed and kind individual on the outside, but harbors some flaws inside, such as bottling up emotions, being shy. Also, when he bottles up emotions, it leads to lying, simple as “I’m alright” or “I’m fine.” Hero Personality Spider Monkey is a bit of a flirt with his Miraculous on, and lets his emotions soar high, which can be a good thing, but is also a HORRIBLE thing especially when he is angry. He tends to show no mercy, because his emotions are more enhanced, but also makes sure all civilians, and his friends, are okay no matter what. He is considerate as Spider Monkey, but does completely and fully lose his laid back charm he had as Sawyer. He also gains the “ability” of horrible puns he makes to make people laugh, which is a hint of his charm, but still, isn’t that laid back as Sawyer was. Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Hero